Eggman's Revenge
by Russian Blue Witch
Summary: A story about Eggman capturing the Sonic Characters. See my profile for full description.
1. Prologue

**Eggman's Revenge **

**By Russian Blue Witch (RBW)**

_**Prologue**_

A blue blur sped past some cliffs in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic stopped in a shallow bowl of land and stared at Eggman hovering above him in his flying contraption. Sonic jumped up and sent Eggman spinning, but before Eggman was completely out of sight, a blue light suddenly began to shine…

* * *

**Sonic**

I fell out of bed again. Why had I been dreaming about that day every night?

That day was the last time we had fought Eggman. It would probably be the last in forever, too, since we didn't see Eggman any more. And still, even though two months had passed, it still played clearly in my head.

We had gone to Mystic Ruins because Eggman had been spotted there. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, The Chaotix- everyone. When the battle turned into a chase, I was surprised how fast my energy was running out. I could usually run for days on end, and now, I had only been running for a couple hours, and I was almost worn out. Eggman was just in his old cereal bowl when I finally caught up. When I looked behind me, I couldn't see anyone. So I jumped up and gave Eggman a good kick- and my leg went right through him. Before I could land, though, the real Eggman came up behind me and scooped me up with a net.

I sighed. I know what you're thinking. That was two months ago, shouldn't you forget it? That's what I think sometimes too. But something bothers me about that day. How Eggman captured us.

As far as I know, no one escaped yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sonic**

The bell rang for wake up call. I sighed and got out of bed.

My room was like all the others in the "Slave Quarters", at least as far as I knew. Bed, Dresser, Night Stand, No Door, A window, A lamp, A warp portal for leaving the room.

I stood on the warp portal, and while I waited for it to work I ran my hand over my spikes to get ready for inspection. When I arrived in the main room I headed to the inspection bench.

**Charmy**

I rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. Late again! I jumped on the warp portal and raced to the bench. Luckily the inspection robot was late too. I took my place next to Cream and hastily made some last minute adjustments. Cream's eyes were red, like always. As always happens when the robot is late, we started talking with whoever was next to us. Since I was at the end of the bench, Cream was the only one to talk to, so I did. "Been crying about your mom again?" I asked Cream.

"*Sniff* Yeah. I miss her so *Sob* much." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know how you feel." I said sympathetically.

"No you don't!" She snapped, turning away.

I was angry now. "Yes I do!" I snapped back. She had said that _every time _I mentioned her mom. I really did know how she felt.

You see, Mighty and Vector had been guarding the chaos rings when we went to help Sonic. As a result, Eggman had failed to capture them. But then one day Espio was sent to weed an area in the northwest corner of the slave quarters yard… and never returned. So now I was the only Chaotix member here. I understood Cream's problem well. Very well.

**Tails**

I looked anxiously at the door. There is something about inspection that always makes me feel jittery. I was the only one who wasn't talking. I just hoped I passed. I wasn't sure what happened when you didn't pass inspection, and I wasn't going to find out.

The main room was mostly empty, except for the long wooden bench we sat on for inspection, and all of our warp portals lined up along the wall with labels on them, and one with none. So what made it the main room? Because it was the one with all the doors.

Every door that existed in the house was in the main room. The one to the kitchen, the storerooms, the machine repair room, the assembly line, the one leading outside- even more! There weren't any labels like there were with the warp portals. You had to learn them all yourself.

The door creaked open. Again I desperately tried to flatten those three stray hairs that the inspection robot _always _comments on. The robot rolled down the line. The robot was basically an Egg Pawn with wheels, since once Sonic got mad and broke his legs, and oddly enough, Eggman never bothered to repair it. This was strange, just as strange as the fact that Eggman wasn't conquering any new places, but broken robots always managed to find their way to the repair room. The robot made comments as it passed, which wasn't unusual, but then he went back to Knuckles. He stared at Knuckles for a long time. Finally he said, "Does not pass. Come with me" He grabbed Knuckles and shoved him out the door. Then he turned back to us. "Everyone except Tails on assembly line duty. Tails on Oil duty." With that, he left.

**Knuckles**

I was being dragged along at an amazingly fast pace. Don't robots get tired? I don't know, but this one sure didn't. I must say-with some discomfort- that I was a little tense as we headed toward a big building. What happens when you don't pass inspection? I was about to find out.

Of all the many doors on the building, the robot had to choose the shortest. Just like him. _He _could fit though it. _He _is short enough. _He _shouldn't have to worry about an echidna who's _taller than him! _

After a bit a squeezing, I found myself in a tiny room. I mean, the ceiling was tall enough, but there was only enough room for me and the Egg Pawn. The robot grabbed my hand and pressed it on a glowing green panel in one corner of the room. _What kind of device __**is **__this_? I thought. When the light turned red, the robot let go. "What-" I began, but I found myself being dragged along again, through the tiny door, and back to Slave Quarters.

It only occurred to me later that there was nothing particularly wrong with me during inspection.

**Amy**

"Hurry up!" Sonic called from further along on the line.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back, snapping pieces together. I didn't get his problem. I had to do my work **and **Knuckles work, so of course I would be going slower.

Assembly line duty was basically putting robot parts together. Everyone had a different job. Today my job was adding the arms. Knuckles was in charge of the legs. I had to do both. Suddenly the door snapped open with a crack. Knuckles took his place between me and Charmy. At last!

After a couple minutes, however, the loudspeaker blared, "Amy Rose, please report for weeding duty at once." I looked at Knuckles, who was daydreaming, and smiled. "Good luck!" I called out, and ran off. "Hey!" he cried. I looked back to see a huge pile of robot parts in the space between Knuckles and Sonic with a robot waving his arms at them.

Weeding only happened every once and a while. It was just getting rid of weeds. The robot at the door, though, told me to weed the northwest corner, and that changed it from a simple chore into a nightmare. That corner had never been weeded since last month. I walked slowly toward the edge.

The northwest corner.

Espio's corner.

I was completely tense as I picked the first few weeds. But after a while, I relaxed. Maybe I had nothing to fear. That was when it happened.

The ground rocked right under my feet. I fell on my knees and tried furiously to grab something, anything, but in vain. With one last shudder, the ground crumbled. My head was in a whirl of fright and anger. Then I landed on something sharp- and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cream**

Clackity clack! Clang clang! "Stop!" CRRRRRRASH! I couldn't help but giggle. A red head popped out of the huge pile of mechanics caused by the clog Amy started just then. "So you think this is FUNNY!" He roared. The supervision robot rose out and aimed a shot at me. I was racing like mad to the door. "You might as well do something USEFUL!" He roared after me. "Go on oil duty with Tails."

Oil duty was one of the worst chores ever. You see, Eggman would not settle for any oil but his own recipe. So we had to mix up new batches on duty. His measurements and ingredients were extremely complicated, and everything had to be just right, or it wouldn't work the way it was supposed to, so nearly every batch turned out wrong. In addition, Eggman's burner used huge flames to work, which meant that the room was so stuffy that when you left a hot summer day where you sweat immediately seemed pleasantly cool in comparison. It was a horrible torturous chore.

I was given the job of stirring at the right places and pouring and turning the heat up or down depending on the spot in the recipe. Around about the sixth batch, we were relaxing a bit. I asked Tails if there was anything he missed about his old life. He shrugged, "Plenty!" he said. "Building things, going on adventures, hanging with Sonic, Flying…" "Wait," I interrupted, "You can't fly?" "No," Tails said, "I would have flown over the wall if I could." I was shocked. After a while, I softly whispered, "I can't fly anymore, either." We leaned against each other for a time. I had never really thought of Tails as a close friend. But now, I don't know what I would have done without him.

Suddenly the door snapped open. We both gasped in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Eggman's most powerful creation- Metal Sonic himself! He was holding one of the supervision robots by what would have been the scruff of the neck if he had one. "This lazy robot needs more oil," Said M.S., throwing the robot at us. Tails and I both grabbed for a bottle at the same time, and we and the bottle ended up on the floor. Metal groaned. "Must I do everything myself?" He reached for a bottle and poured some down the robot's throat. The robot gave a huge shudder, and then finally looked at the clock. "Funny. She should be back by now." The SR model leaned back with a sigh. "Who should be back?" I asked, trembling a little. "Amy. She went to weed the northwest corner…" "Northwest!" I cried. Me and Tails were out the door in an instant.

If we hadn't been so rushed, we might have noticed the oil bottle was just as full as before.

And we also would have seen Metal Sonic press a button and whisper, "They fell for it. Go now, M.K."

**Sonic**

I had not heard about it like Cream and Tails had, or how Charmy did, although I'm not sure about Charmy because he never said how he heard it, I heard because I was sent outside for three apples and two mobim fruit (Purple spherical fruit) for a pie and that was outside.

As I stepped out, two faces watched me. But they were neither workers nor robots. They were the statues at the front gate. The sculptures faced towards the Slave Quarters, but oddly enough, they had little in common besides the fact they were both hedgehogs. One was looking up to the sky, had both hands clasped together as though saying a prayer, his eyes open and watchful, and the whole body tense. The other, however, had its head bowed, its eyes closed, its body completely relaxed, and one hand curled around a stone scroll and the other hand open as though it once held something.

Then my ears twitched, for distinctly there was a girl's voice, very faint, calling, "Help! Hel…" It dropped off to three more voices, the first light and airy, the second young and familiar, and the third fast and busy.

"Help!" "Help!" "Help!" I ran over, shocked to see Cream, Tails, and Charmy near a hole. In the northwest corner.

Tails stood up when he saw me. "Sonic!" he cried. "I'm glad you're here! Amy fell down this hole and we, well, don't know what to do."

I cocked my head. "Why doesn't one of you just fly down?" I asked.

Tails didn't seem to know the answer to that question. Maybe he was trying to figure why he didn't think of that.

After a while, Cream stood up too, with a look of longing in her eyes. "We… can't…"

Charmy, who had stood up too, with a similar look in his eyes, but fainter. "Well?" he asked me. "Don't you think we'd be long gone if we could still fly?" There was the slightest bit of fury in his tone. Then, as though suddenly ashamed, he looked away and bent down again.

"Guys?" I heard.

I spun around to find myself face to face with Knuckles. Without a word, Knuckles bent down and called to Amy, "Hey, I hear there's a Chaos Emerald down there if you want to try and find it."

"W-well, I don't-"

"Okay," the echidna replied, as though she said yes, "Sonic, you get some matches. Tails, get some water. Cream, find a blanket, and Charmy, you-" he was out of ideas. "Find some other necessity! NOW!" The last word was so loud, we scattered instantly.

**Amy**

The ground was cold and hard. After a while, Knuckles handed down a blanket wrapped messily around some items bundled together. It slipped from my hands and everything scattered. Sighing, I leaned over to pick the equipment up. There was a packet of matches, a few feet of rope, a canteen of water, a small tin of hard biscuits, and a flashlight. As I gathered the objects in a much neater bundle than before, I wondered why Knuckles was taking charge all of a sudden. He normally was a lot quieter. Ah well, better find the Chaos Emerald.

For a while, the cave was pleasantly warm. Then cold breezes started to blow. Finally, if it wasn't for my determination, I would probably have turned back, it was so cold. At last I was so tired I stopped to light a fire and rest a bit. I heard a low rumble, and the earth shook for a brief second. When it stopped, I decided to keep going. As I walked, I wondered for a minute why Sonic and the others were suddenly afraid of Knuckles, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. There were more important things to think about.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tails**

It had been two days since we last saw Amy. We were all getting nervous. The robot was about to dismiss us for bedtime, and no one was going to get any sleep. Then again, that's what I thought about the first days, and I always managed. The SR was taking his sweet time to finish. Eventually he told Knuckles to do one last chore, and we all trotted silently to the warp portals. Suddenly the robot said to me, "One last thing." He told me to load the bottles everyone worked to fill with oil into a box. The jugs were so heavy, and there were so many. By the time I was done, the lights had gone out. I stumbled around, trying to find my warp portal. I fell on one, but it didn't respond. I tried another one. Success! I arrived in room. But… wait. The bed was made, and there was no picture of me and Sonic on the table. Puzzled, I opened the drawer. What was this? Moonlight fell on it, making it glint silver. I gasped and nearly dropped the object.

A shuriken ninja star.

**Charmy**

As I sat down on the bench I noticed something weird. Tails and Cream had traded places. Did that mean Tails wanted to sit with me? I had no idea.

When I sat down, the fox passed me something. I was amazed. "How did you get this?" I whispered.

"From the un-labeled warp portal," He whispered back.

I made up my mind to go there as soon as we were dismissed. Who knew what was there?

Well, now I was here. In the room. First thing I searched in the drawer. I knew if Espio was here, he would kill me, but he wasn't, so I didn't care. I pulled out something flat. A photograph. It was real blurry. Wait. Something else. A tiny teddy bear with a red satin ribbon around his neck. Ha ha, I remembered him. It was that Christmas I first spent with the Chaotix. The first Christmas I celebrated. I will never forget the look on Espio's face when I handed him his (Ha) gift.

_What do you take me for? _He had asked. _A little kid? A dunce? A GIRL! _

Knuckles had responded, _Calm down. He's just a kid. _

What was Vector's reply? Ah, yes. _Yeah, and we didn't give him much notice about Christmas, and you never tell anyone what you want anyway. _Of course, he had stopped defending me when he discovered my gift to him was an alligator toothbrush. Ha ha, I would always remember that Christmas. I had no idea he had kept the bear though.

I slept in Espio's bed that night, as the warp portals were turned off. Tomorrow I planed to do more exploring. Naturally I couldn't guess at the time that I wouldn't be there.

**Cream**

Great. Oil duty again, this time with Charmy. Even worse, the fire wasn't working. No one knew why. Tails had gone to the control room to see if he could fix it, so, with nothing to do, me and Charmy began arguing. Right now I can't remember what it was about, only it was something pointless. At any rate, Charmy got mad and stamped on the button to adjust the heat. With no flames in the way, we could see clearly that the way the hole in the floor changed to hotter was by opening. Strange. The pit seemed to go on and on. Charmy and I stared for a couple seconds. Then the bee said, "I wonder what's down there." With that he leaned over to peep in. A little too far.

Next thing I knew we were both screaming as we plummeted down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Sonic**

I got a call from the robot to work repair duty with Knuckles. Not daring to disobey, I hopped to my feet and ran inside Slave Quarters. Knux had already started when I got there. Today was a slow day, so we began to chat. "It's been a hard day, huh Knuckster?" I joked. I knew he didn't like it when I called him that. "Yeah…" He replied in a dreamy way. "So what do you want to talk about, Knuckster?" I was waiting for him to notice. "Nothing much…" He replied in the same dreamy way. "Well, Knuckster, I think, Knuckster, that we otta get back to work, Knuckster." I made sure to stress each Knuckster, punctuating them with a sharp elbow. "Hey look!" he replied, not taking any notice of me, "Here come some robots!" As we got to work, I wondered why Knux was so slow this morning. He usually caught on by at most the third time, why nothing now?

**Amy**

It had been five days since I had last seen the surface. The place was so cold it was unbearable. Before I could completely tire out, though, I saw a red glow. You could imagine my relief! I ran all the way to it. Sure enough, there were some steps going to the hole in the surface, and on a little table was the Chaos Emerald. Scooping up my prize, I scaled the steps and poked my head out. Surprisingly, although the tunnel was long, I saw the dimly familiar shape of the yard in Slave Quarters. And there was Knuckles, standing above me. "Amy!" he exclaimed. "What-" at that moment the ground began to rock again. The steps began to collapse. "Help!" I cried.

**Knuckles**

Whap! Whap! Whap! One last try. WHAP! Okay, stop. You're going to break the warp portal. Then you'll never get out. With a sigh, I pulled open the curtains of my window. Wha-

Amy was standing in a hole in the ground. And above the hole was-

"Me!"

**Charmy**

We were in a warm little cave. The walls were made of deep red rock, and there was a pool of lava spouting steam. In the middle of the pool was a small island, on which was a huge machine sputtering and showered sparks, powered by the yellow chaos emerald. I turned to Cream and asked, "What do you make of it?" She just stared at the lava. "It's no wonder the fire's so hot!" She shuddered. The two of us walked around the steaming puddle. The machine had three cords trailing to the ground. Hooked up to the cables was-

"Espio!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Tails**

The loud scream attracted me. Looking outside, I saw Amy in the hole. But she looked like she could barely keep her grip. Knuckles, please help her, I prayed. But then Knux just said, "Give me the emerald."

"Help me!"

"Give it to me!"

"HELP!"

I could stand it no longer. I dashed over and skidded under the echidna's legs. Grabbing Amy's hand, I pulled with all my might. Once the hedgehog was on solid ground again, I turned to confront Knuckles for his rude behavior, but he had disappeared. Strange.

**Cream**

I think Charmy's gone mad. He had me throw him on the island, and he never would have made it back holding the lifeless form of Espio had there not been a sudden spout of steam lifting him to the other side. Laying the chameleon on the ground, he asked nervously, "Is he… dead?" I was shocked. Charmy had never been known to cry. Softly I whispered, "I know how you feel."

"No, you don't."

"Charmy…" I was mad, but my mother told me to never take it on someone who was experiencing pain. "Yes, I do."

**Sonic**

I was shocked when Tails and Amy told me about Knuckles' behavior. I would talk to him, but for now, to be on the safe side, we should keep the Chaos Emerald in a different drawer every night. I was first. Little did I know that I would soon be the only one guarding it…

**Tails**

Clink! Clank! CLUNK! "Wha-" I had made a hole in the wall! Inside the hole there was ice and snow. Slowly and cautiously, I stepped into the hole. I could feel the chill through my sneakers. Then I saw it. In a case made of ice, was a blue Chaos Emerald. I rubbed the ice with my hands to warm it. Then I broke off a chunk. There it was, begging me to take it. I grabbed it, feeling Chaos energy surge throughout my entire body. Ca-CHUNK! I whirled around. The chasm had closed. I stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily, a mist gathering, it was so cold. Then I looked at where I got the Chaos Emerald. It had been held in place with a clamp with a very heavy spring. It had snapped so hard it caused an avalanche. Well, wouldn't hurt to look around, would it?

I had been traveling for about an hour when I heard a soft whirr. Spinning around, I saw what looked like-

"Metal Sonic!" I screamed as I plunged ahead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Amy**

It had been a long day, and I was finishing it up with some Kitchen Duty. I had just pulled some hot rolls out of the oven when Sonic came in. "Hello!" I called cheerfully. Sonic sighed and plopped onto a chair. "All day," he panted, "All day, and I still haven't found Tails, Cream OR Charmy. They all just vanished." I patted his shoulder. "Here, have a roll, Eggman won't notice. You deserve it." As I handed him the treat, tears filled my eyes and I had to look away. I couldn't stay here.

The passage way had not stopped where I found the Chaos Emerald. It had gone on.

I had to see where it led.

**Knuckles**

I was still stuck in my room. I always saw Sonic out there when I looked out my window, but I could never talk to him, never communicate, and never tell him that it wasn't ME who attacked Amy. It was maddening. And there Sonic was, blaming me for everything. Oh, how I missed guarding the Master Emerald! So much time to myself, and when someone stole it, nobody said I did it; they just want me to get it back. Then I would have a fun adventure and be back to watching butterflies and rabbits play. Oh, those WERE the good old days. Sonic! Look my way! Quick! Oh boy, he's looking right here…

Great, now my double is distracting him. So close to freedom, THIS close! ARG! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

**Tails**

I had been cornered by Metal Sonic up against a wall of ice. An icy sea was nearby. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" I asked timidly. "Eggman is too slow. We want to conquer the world ourselves. And part of it is to make you all one of us." With that, I jumped into the pond. It was freezing! But I swam ahead as fast as I could. Suddenly, I noticed a ladder. I grabbed on quickly and climbed. A laser beam shot over my shoulder. Just before I reached the hole in the ceiling, the ladder crumbled. I clung to some ice jutting out of the wall, but I couldn't hold on forever. I was already slipping! Then I heard someone call down to me. "Tails?"

It was Charmy and Cream. Cream was holding on to Charmy and Charmy was reaching for me, but their human chain wasn't quite long enough. I was slipping farther…

"Quick!" "What the?" "Grab my hand!" After I was safely up the hole and we moved a rock in front of it, I was still shocked, and so apparently were Cream and Charmy.

"Espio's alive?"

**Sonic**

For some weird reason, I couldn't sleep. This was strange; I generally was so exhausted I fall asleep right away. In my sleeplessness, I thought of something weird: We hadn't needed to eat anything since we arrived at Slave Quarters. I looked out the window. To my surprise I saw a laser gun shooting blue light. It swiveled around, seeming to try to paint the house blue. When it shone on me I felt very weak and sleepy…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Espio**

I felt weak, but at least I had a chance to live now that the machine wasn't sucking every bit of life I had. When I heard Tails scream, I finally felt enough strength to open my eyes. Seeing Charmy and Cream, I grabbed on to the end of the chain and yanked Tails up to the surface. Now, though, I felt like I would collapse. My sides ached and my throat was dry. Tails turned to me. "Espio's alive?" he asked. I panted, "Not… for long," And blacked out.

**Cream**

First Charmy was crying and now he's doing a jig. I don't get him one little bit. What's the big deal about a chameleon? Maybe he feels the same way about him that I feel about my mom. Maybe I was wrong about how he doesn't know how I feel. Maybe he knows all too well.

"Um, guys?" said Tails. "Yea! Espio's okay! Espio is- wait, what?" "We need to get Espio somewhere safe!" "Oh, yeah, well, we're off to find somewhere sa-afe! The wonderful somewhere-safe of… Somewhere!" Me and Tails exchanged looks and rolled our eyes. This would be quite a while…

**Amy**

For all my struggles going one way, it was ridiculously easy going the extra mile… No, more like half a mile. Dim light shone ahead. As I walked through, I gasped. It was Eggman's base.

I mean, it couldn't have been anything else. It had metal everywhere and tubes with robot- no, containers where robots should be. In the center of it all was a cyan chaos emerald. To the side was a large laser. Curious, I walked up to it. "Energy Drainer: Drains energy to a certain point to cause the being to be ordinary." Ordinary. I could only assume what that meant, but I could guess it meant an innocent bystander. Someone with no powers at all. Then I looked again. "WARNING: IF NOT USED ON INDIVIDUAL FREQUENTLY, THE BEING IN QUESTION WILL SLOWLY REGAIN THEIR POWER." Below that it said, "Comes with an emergency reverse switch."

Now, if only I could find that switch. Maybe it was the black switch labeled "Reverse". FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Or not.

The laser gun blasted backwards into the wall, shattering everything in its path. However when it backed against the wall it hit a button. "Whirr, reversing process. Click".

Splendid. Now let's get that Chaos Emerald to round out my success.

ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER!

Dang.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sonic**

Just about everyone had left now. Now the only ones left are me and Knuckles… and come to think of it, I'm not even sure it is Knuckles. Maybe I should leave too. Except I don't know where to go. I miss everyone. But I do wonder about that blue laser I saw… I wonder… is that the reason I can't level this place with a super spin dash, why Knuckles can't take the walls out with a simple punch, why Amy hasn't swung her hammer once, why Tails, Cream, and Charmy can't just fly out home free, why I got so tired that last time we fought Eggman…?

Huh? What's happening? All of a sudden I feel… stronger.

**Knuckles**

Wow. All of a sudden I feel… like I could take out this stupid wall that's kept me imprisoned! HI-KA!

Well Sonic's sure surprised to see me. "Hi, Sonic! It's really me this time!"

**Charmy**

I and the others are trying to climb this stupid rock wall. As far as we can tell it's the only way to the surface. I'm not used to this… If only I could fly…

Hmm? Suddenly I feel…

My wings started fluttering on their own accord. I launched of the rock wall and did a flip. "Wahoo!" I shout as I soar to the top of the wall.

**Cream**

The minute Charmy takes off, I start to follow. This is great! I haven't been able to fly for two months, and now I feel I could pick up the Empire State Building and fly away with it!

**Tails**

Diving down to pick up Espio, I quickly fly up to join the others. This is totally awesome!

**Amy**

As the army of Motobugs and Egg Pawns advances on me, I suddenly feel empowered. Whipping out my Piko-Piko hammer, I smack anything within reach. Egg Pawns, Motobugs, and that horrible energy drainer.

**Espio**

Even as I'm carried over the wall, I feel strong enough to walk again as soon as I clear the top. And then, I feel like I could run like I haven't run in months!

**?**

Slowly, slowly, I feel power surging into me. How long… have I been asleep…?

Never mind that. All I need to do now is jump off this pillar and beat up that stupid Egg-head. He'll be sorry he'd even tested his stupid inventions on

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Sonic**

Everyone ran up to join us. Holding the red Chaos Emerald in my hand, I faced them and noticed Tails' blue emerald, Amy's cyan emerald, and Cream and Charmy holding a yellow emerald. Espio whipped out a purple emerald, and Knuckles showed me the green Chaos Emerald he'd found powering the warp portals. Six emeralds, I thought. If we only had one more…

"Looking for this?" said an all-too-familiar voice behind me. I whirled around to see the two hedgehog statues at the gate were gone. In their place was Shadow, holding up the gray Chaos Emerald, and Emily standing beside him.

**Knuckles**

Just as we were having fun, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles (half looking like me, half not), Metal Amy… the three most powerful mechs created. But by this time we were all super, so it didn't matter much. I knocked my fists together as I was surrounded by a purplish pink aura. I glanced to the side and saw Sonic and Shadow turn golden and Tails turn lighter as three light yellow flickies flew to join him. Amy turned golden as well as she swung her enlargened hammer. Espio became really shiny as large sparkles the color of the Chaos emeralds surrounded him. Charmy and Cream didn't have super forms but they were charged up with Chaos energy nonetheless. Zipping around at light speed, we made quick work of the three robots.

**Shadow**

I was the one with the first move. I zoomed with the chaos power flowing about me straight into Metal Knuckles' head. Charmy quickly zoomed behind him and dashed towards him, stinger first. I then used my most powerful punch to send him flying. Super Knuckles was waiting there to deliver the death blows. He did this quickly and with ease. "You'll never succeed!" Metal Sonic said, when all of a sudden, Amy dashed from behind him and gave him many powerful blows with her hammer. Cream gave him a quick kick, when all of a sudden, an enormous pink laser zoomed. But Amy was ready. Soon, I could tell Metal Sonic's laser system was destroyed. Suddenly, Metal Amy came up, about to slash her double…when Sonic rammed her to the ground with a powerful head-butt. Then Tails came up. "Get 'em, girls!" The flickies zoomed around, causing destruction and damage to the robots wherever they went. We all slashed, rammed and crushed the robots. Then Super Sonic and I were ready.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The severely damaged robots disappeared to an unknown destination.

**Cream**

Well, now that the robots are all dead and gone, I guess there's only one place to go. Home! I can't wait to see my mom!

**Amy**

I walked up to Sonic to congratulate him on this next success. Surprisingly, he thanked me first. "Amy, thank you for destroying the energy drainer." "Your welcome. And thank you for helping fight the robots." "Perfectly welcome I'm sure"

**Tails**

A while later we heard the full story. Shortly after Eggman had captured us, Metal Sonic and the other robots rebelled because they thought that Eggman wasn't making enough use of his captives. So they locked Eggman up and ran things themselves. This had its consequences; for example, since the robots were always fighting among each other, they broke a lot. But Eggman was the only one who knew how the fix them; so they had us make new robots instead. Before that, though, Eggman had come close to finishing a machine to turn people into robots. He tested it on Shadow and Emily when they'd wandered into his base, but it hadn't worked properly and had turned Shadow and Emily were turned to stone. His robots, unaware of this fact, decided to turn us into robots, even though it wouldn't have worked. However the machine needed a lot of power; so they kidnapped Espio to put in an energy drainer and made it look like an accident. Then they copied Knuckles' data and transformed Metal Knuckles into a copy of him. Then they turned off Knuckles' warp portal so he wouldn't give them away. However when Amy reversed the laser and we met with our Chaos Emeralds, Shadow's emerald reacted with them, turning him and Emily back. Then… well, you know the rest, don't you?


End file.
